Wizzy chups
by S.miyuki
Summary: On connait tous les jumeaux Weasley, mais même en sachant ça il arrive qu'ils nous jouent des tours contre notre volonté. Mais est-ce toujours catastrophique ou est-ce une extase au bout du parours ? OS, PWP, Slash !


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi, il appartiennent tous à notre célèbre et talentueuse J.K. Rowling ! Je ne détiens les droits que sur les Wizzy Chups ^^ ( et j'y tiens lol)

**Rating : **M (Attention PWP, ce n'est pas pour les âmes sensibles ou homophobes ! )

**Note :** C'est juste le premier OS d'une longue série... sans prétentieux, que je publie pour Noël ! ^^

**Résumé :** On connait tous les jumeaux Weasley mais même en sachant ça il arrive qu'ils nous jouent des tours contre notre volonté. Mais est-ce toujours catastrophique ou est-ce une extase au boutdu parcours ? Ou comment trois friandises arrivent à faire tourner en bourique le couple le plus électrique de Hogwards !

Un **ENORME **merci à Harmonie pour sa correction et son résumé ! ^^

**Note (2) : **Ce n'est que mon deuxième lemon alors soyez indulgent ! :p

**

* * *

**

**Wizzy Chups !**

« Harry ! »

L'interpelé sursauta et se retourna pour voir foncer sur lui deux têtes rousses identiques. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'il fut entraîné de force dans une autre pièce.

« Fred, George, je sais que ça fait longtemps mais vous pourriez bien vous tenir tout de même, que penseront les clients s'ils vous voyaient en kidnapper un autre ? » dit Harry d'un ton moqueur.

« Aww… t'entends ça, Fred ? Notre petit Harry est devenu un homme» s'exclama George.

« Oh… oui, dommage qu'il ressemble à notre mère quand il fait ça » taquina Fred.

« Oh, c'est bon j'ai compris… » maugréa Harry, « bref, puis-je savoir pourquoi je me suis fait entraîner ici ? »

« Bah alors, le p'tit 'Ry est de mauvaise humeur ? » se moqua Fred.

« J'étais en pleine- euh – occupation quand j'ai reçu votre Beuglante ! D'ailleurs faudrait m'expliquer, vous ne pouvez pas envoyer des lettres comme tout le monde et à des heures décentes ? »

Les jumeaux ricanèrent…

~Flash-back~

Harry se prélassait paresseusement dans son lit, quand il sentit un corps chaud se coller à lui et le prendre dans ses bras, traçant des arabesques sur son dos. Le brun sourit et se blottit un peu plus dans ce cocon de chaleur si réconfortant.

Puis son amant se mit à lui butiner le cou, retraçant de la langue sa jugulaire et lui soutirant ainsi de nombreux soupirs de bien-être, tandis que sa main parcourait allègrement le torse du brun, taquinant ses tétons. Finalement n'y tenant plus, Harry se redressa et chevaucha son compagnon, il lui maintint les poignets au-dessus de la tête, pour l'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit et commença sa douce torture.

Il replaça tendrement une mèche des cheveux d'or derrière l'oreille de son amant, dévoilant ainsi deux orbes d'argent en fusion. Harry fut tenté de s'y noyer, mais décida finalement de finir ce qu'il avait entrepris… Alors presque religieusement, il retraça de l'index le parcours de la mèche, le fit glisser le long du cou, et le descendit jusqu'au torse. Son doigt parcourut tout le torse, redécouvrant chaque pore de la peau du blond, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner et gémir.

L'index du Survivant atteignit alors le boxer, où l'on apercevait déjà une bosse assez importante. Satisfait le brun, joua un instant avec l'élastique avant de finalement retirer la dernière et seule barrière de tissu. Harry frôla alors doucement l'érection obtenant un glapissement de surprise, mais n'accentua pas son geste. Au contraire, il ne fit que le caresser très légèrement, faisant haleter de frustration son amant qui essayait en vain de bouger des hanches pour atteindre la main taquine d'Harry.

« Harry… » gémit son amant, les yeux étrangement dilatés mais surtout suppliants.

Harry sourit puis sans crier gare le prit totalement en bouche, faisant hurler de plaisir son compagnon, qui le suppliait d'aller plus vite.

Mais alors que le brun allait s'exécuter, un tapotement à la fenêtre l'interrompit. Surpris, Harry s'arrêta et se releva pour apercevoir un étrange volatile qui tenait dans ses pattes une enveloppe bleu foncé.

« Oh non Potter laisse ce fichu volatile où il est ! » le prévint son amant, qui semblait redouter quelque chose.

Harry lui jeta un regard d'excuse et alla ouvrir la fenêtre, aussitôt l'enveloppe lui atterrit dans les mains et l'oiseau disparut sans demander son reste.

Intrigué, Harry examina attentivement l'enveloppe, il n'en avait jamais vu de semblable, mais la forme lui rappelait bizarrement celle des Beuglantes. D'une main légèrement tremblante, il l'ouvrit.

Une étrange fumée rose en sortit et une douce odeur de bonbon envahit la pièce, puis la voix de Fred ou George, il ne savait pas très bien, retentit :

« HARRY, NOUS AVONS BESOIN DE TOI ET VITE ! C'EST UNE QUESTION DE VIE OU DE MORT ! »

Puis la lettre se déchira toute seule, laissant un Harry passablement perplexe. Pourquoi diable les jumeaux avaient-ils besoin de lui un samedi matin à 7 h 30 ? Par expérience il savait que leur 'problème' n'était pas aussi grave qu'il le prétendait, Harry se permit donc de prendre tout son temps.

Quand il se retourna il vit son amant qui était toujours aussi excité lui lancer un regard noir.

« Casse-toi, Potter ! » lui ordonna-t-il.

« Mais-»

« Rien à faire ! »

Se demandant quelle mouche l'avait encore piqué, Harry avisa ses vêtements qui se trouvaient négligemment déposés au pied du lit, se rhabilla et sortit non sans avoir lancé un regard interrogateur à son amant, qui se fit un devoir de l'ignorer.

Après la mort de Voldemort, Harry avait reçu une autorisation spéciale pour pouvoir partir de Hogwarts **(1)** où il voulait durant les Week-ends, (et oui être l'élu avait du bon parfois), de ce fait il ne s'inquiétait pas trop du moyen qu'il utiliserait pour aller à Hogsmeade**(2)**. Les jumeaux avaient ouvert une nouvelle boutique là-bas et s'y trouvait la plupart du temps, laissant la direction de la boutique sur Diagon Alley à Lee Jordan.

~Fin du Flash-back~

« Et donc ? » demanda patiemment Harry, « J'imagine que cela devait être une très bonne raison, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais tout à fait » répondit Fred.

« La plus belle raison du monde ! » renchérit George.

« Bien, bien… je vous écoute. »

Deux sourires satisfaits dangereusement identiques lui fit alors face, avant que Fred ne s'éloigne pour fouiller dans un tiroir annoté « S.P-M ».

« S. P-M, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry, méfiant.

« Oh rien d'important. » répondit vaguement George, avec un sourire en coin

Harry leva un sourcil perplexe, mais n'ajouta rien. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Fred revint avec ce qu'il semblait être trois sucettes, en emballage de couleurs différentes.

« Euh…vous savez si c'était juste pour me donner de simples sucettes, vous auriez pu attendre, je ne sais pas moi… une heure ou deux. » maugréa Harry.

« 'De simples sucettes ?'» répéta Fred, éberlué, « Tu entends ça, George ? Il a osé-»

« …traiter notre dernier produit, qui ne sera mis en vente que dans six mois à un prix exorbitant, de-» continua George.

«… simple sucette ! » termina Fred.

« Euh… d'accord. Et vous me montrez ça parce que ? » demanda Harry, perplexe.

« parce qu'en tant que l'un de notre principal sponsor –» expliqua Fred.

« …tu dois être le premier à - ! » termina George.

« Je refuse » fut la réponse catégorique du Survivant, interrompant George dans sa phrase.

« Mais, Harry ne sais-tu donc pas ce que tu rates ? » demanda Fred, avec un sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« M'en fiche… je ne veux pas savoir les effets de ses sucettes et je ne veux même pas entendre vos arguments… je sais que je me ferais avoir si je le faisais, alors je préfère partir tout de suite. » déballa Harry en toute vitesse, en essayant de s'éclipser.

Mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes et les capacités d'anticipation des jumeaux diaboliques…

~HPDM~

Harry entra rageusement dans la salle commune des Gryffindors, offusquant la Grosse Dame, effrayant au passage les premières et secondes années, surprenant le reste de la salle commune, et inquiétant ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Heu, Harry ça va, vieux ? » demanda Ron, qui n'avait pas vu le brun ainsi depuis belle lurette.

« Parfaitement bien » articula sèchement Harry, en se dirigeant vers son dortoir, Ron et Hermione sur ses pas.

« On s'est _tous _inquiété pour toi, tu sais » précisa Hermione, en accentuant bien le 'tous'. « Tu avais disparu depuis hier matin et _on _n'avait aucune nouvelle… où étais-tu ? »

« Je me suis fait piéger, kidnapper, séquestrer, attacher et torturer » grommela Harry, après avoir atteint son dortoir, et avoir vérifié qu'il soit vide. « Et comble du bonheur, alors que je reviens, lessivé et passablement traumatisé, j'apprends qu'il m'a trompé et en plus qu'il a le culot de me chasser de _mes _appartements privés. »

« QUOI ? » s'exclamèrent à l'unisson les deux autres, affolés.

« Quoi ? La première partie ou la deuxième ? » demanda Harry d'un ton moqueur qui ne cachait en rien son amertume.

« Harry James Potter ! » le rappela à l'ordre Hermione en le fusillant du regard. « Si tu ne t'expliques pas dans les trois secondes je –»

«ça va, ça va, j'ai compris. » soupira le brun.

Harry jeta un sort de silence et de verrouillage sur la porte et entreprit de leur raconter.

~Flash-back~

Il avait sous-estimé les capacités de combat des jumeaux. Oh bien sûr niveau puissance et technique, Harry les surpassait allégrement mais il n'avait pas pris en compte le fait qu'il se trouvait en territoire ennemi et que personne ne battait les jumeaux Weasley au niveau stratégique ou en coordination des gestes.

Ainsi Harry finit pas être ligoté sur une chaise et privé de baguette, se retrouvant face à deux sourires sadiques identiques, qui lui fit sincèrement regretter le fait d'être venu.

« Alors comme ça le Survivant essaierait de se faire la malle ? » chantonna Fred, en jouant avec sa baguette.

« Ce n'est pas très courageux tout ça. » renchérit George, avec une moue déçue.

Et Harry déglutit difficilement.

« Euh… dîtes, j'ai une femme et un môme qui m'attend à la maison et en plus j'ai cru voir quelqu'un ayant besoin d'un imbécile à lunettes pour lui sauver la vie… alors pourriez-vous me détacher ? » tenta Harry.

« Harry, Harry, Harry » dit George, en secouant lentement la tête de droite à gauche. « Tu sais il est décevant que tu en arrives à cette extrémité là… Ah… devoir mentir pour sauver ta peau… ce n'est pas très glorieux tu sais. »

« Justement je suis allé jusqu'à mentir ! Voyez à quel point je suis désespéré » argumenta Harry, plein d'espoir, « et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que vous en savez… j'ai peut-être eu une femme secrète et un gosse illégitime ! »

« Et je suppose que tu comptes répéter ça à 'la' blonde qui t'attends dans vos appartements privés à Hogwarts, c'est ça ? » ricana Fred.

Harry grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante, qui s'apparentait à 'saleté de jumeaux démoniaque trop perspicace'.

« D'ailleurs en parlant de 'blonde' celle qui t'attend doit être de très mauvaise humeur, je me demande ce que tu as pu faire…. » commenta George, avec un sourire narquois.

Harry soupira.

« Ok, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton fataliste.

« Ooh mais rien de particulier Harry. » répondit mielleusement Fred.

« On lui a juste envoyé une petite lettre de rien du tout » ajouta George.

« De quel genre ? » interrogea le brun, méfiant.

« Une lettre d'amour enflammé –»

« … aux déclarations mielleuses mais surtout guimauves –»

« … où nous lui promettons amour éternel - »

« … mais surtout un bon plan à trois et –»

« CA SUFFIT » les interrompit vivement Harry.

« Quoi serais-tu jaloux, mon petit Survivant ? » le taquina Fred.

« On peut faire une partie à quatre si tu veux… » ajouta George.

« Quoi que non, les petits bruns binoclards atteints du syndrome du héros, c'est pas trop notre tripe, pas vrai, George ? »

« Tout à fait, d'ailleurs nous notre truc c'est plus les beaux blonds finement musclés au regard d'acier et à la langue acérée. »

« Oh pitié la ferme ! » supplia Harry en tentant de se boucher les oreilles, ce qui était parfaitement inutile puisqu'il ne parvenait pas à bouger d'un seul millimètre.

~ fin du flash-back~

« Euh désolé vieux… » intervint Ron, « mais je ne vois toujours pas où est le –euh – problème ? »

Hermione s'apprêtait à enguirlander le roux d'avoir interrompu Harry, mais le rire nerveux et légèrement hystérique de celui-ci l'arrêta.

« Le problème ? » énonça Harry, avec un sourire sarcastique, « C'est qu'après cela tes fichus frangins se sont mis à citer _un par un _TOUS les ingrédients constituant ces fameuses sucettes… ce qui devrait s'avoisiner à une centaine ! Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant ils m'ont aussi expliqué les points positifs, négatifs et 'inoffensifs' de CHAQUE PUTAIN D'INGREDIENT ! Sans évidemment me dire quels étaient les effets de la sucette au finale ! '' Cela serait plus instructif pour toi, mon p'tit Harry, si tu le découvrais par toi-même '' avaient-ils dit, avec leur petit sourire en coin à faire frissonner le diable ! Ensuite… parce que naturellement ce n'est pas fini, ils m'ont bassiné, pendant au moins aussi longtemps, sur les bienfaits qu'aura cette fameuse sucette sur mon couple ! Et le PIRE c'est que j'ai finalement cédé en acceptant leurs sucettes ! »

A ces mots Harry sortit deux sucettes de ses poches pour les montrer à Ron et Hermione.

« Oh… et tout ce manège a duré combien de temps exactement ? » demanda Hermione tout en examinant l'emballage de la sucette, comme si elle espérait trouver la description exacte des effets de la sucette dessus !

« J'ai tenu une journée » maugréa Harry, en soupirant.

« Waouh… » s'exclama Ron, qui ne savait pas s'il devait être admiratif ou compatissant.

« Attends tu veux dire qu'ils ont parlé pendant toute une journée ? » demanda Hermione suspicieuse.

« Bien sûr, ils se sont même organiser pour qu'à aucun moment il n'y ait un blanc… si ça ce n'est pas de la torture ! »

Ron lui fit un sourire compatissant, et remercia mentalement Merlin de ne pas avoir été à la place d'Harry… de toute façon lui, n'aurait pas pu tenir plus d'une heure… aussi Gryffindor qu'il soit.

« Mais pourquoi tu n'es rentré que maintenant alors ? » demanda très justement Hermione.

« Parce que les jumeaux ont mis une autre journée à me convaincre de les utiliser en rentrant ! »dit-il en désignant les deux sucettes.

« Et tu l'as fait ? » demanda Ron.

Harry hocha la tête en soupirant.

« Harry ! » le réprimanda Hermione, « comment peux-tu accepter de manger quelque chose venant des jumeaux et dont tu ne connais pas les effets ? »

« Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix » marmonna Harry « Et puis il me semble que rien ne me soit arrivé d'étrange… »

« Ouais à part le fait que tu te retrouves à devoir dormir à nouveau dans le dortoir… » fit remarquer Ron.

« J'avais presque oublié ça ! » gémit Harry, en baissant fatalement la tête.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? » demanda Hermione.

Et le visage du brun s'assombrit, au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt.

~ Flash Back~

Harry entra dans Hogwarts en baillant, passer toute une journée assis sur une chaise inconfortable était très fatiguant. Et tout ce que voulait le brun à présent était de s'allonger sur son bon lit douillet, en compagnie d'un certain blond. Il se rappela alors les instructions des jumeaux et sortit une sucette de couleur rouge.

Prudent, Harry défit lentement l'emballage et porta la sucette à sa bouche, prêt à tout recracher en cas de besoin… Pourtant rien ne se passa, à part peut-être le délicieux goût de cerise qui se répandait sur son palais.

Puis tout en continuant à avancer, Harry fit tournoyer sa langue autour de la sucette, se délectant de son goût. Il fit ensuite passer la sucette dans tous les recoins de sa bouche afin de faire propager le goût de cerise. Et alors que la sucette diminuait de plus en plus, Harry lui se rapprochait de ses appartements privés.

Mais il s'arrêta net devant la porte, son visage ayant étrangement blêmi. De l'autre côté de la pièce le gémissement d'un blond, de SON blond retentit.

« Oh Merlin, pitié ne t'arrête pas ! » semblait-il hurler.

Harry mit une bonne dizaine de secondes avant d'enregistrer ce qu'il se passait et il croqua le reste de sa sucette dans un geste rageur, tandis que de l'autre côté un nouveau gémissement indécent résonnait. Furieux, Harry tambourina violemment contre la porte. Comme avait-il osé ? Comment ce CON avait-il pu ? Et dans _sa_ chambre en plus !

Quelques secondes, qui parurent des heures pour Harry, plus tard, une tête blonde passa l'embrasure de la porte pour voir qui était là. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsqu'il reconnut le brun et il referma violemment la porte, un sortilège de fermeture retentit l'instant d'après, empêchant Harry de défoncer la porte.

« Dégage Potter ! » cria le blond.

« Ce sont MES appartements ! Comment oses-tu sale petit pervers ! » s'indigna Harry. « OUVRE CETTE PORTE ! »

« VA TE FAIRE, POTTER ! »

~Fin du Flash Back~

« Mais tu ne crois pas qu'il ait autre chose derrière tout ça ? » demanda doucement Hermione.

« Tu vois autre chose, toi ? » interrogea Harry, d'un ton amer.

« Non. » avoua-t-elle. « Mais peut-être que –»

« Laisse tomber Hermione » intervint Ron, « ça ne sert à rien pour l'instant… vaut mieux laisser passer et voir demain ce qu'il se passe. »

Hermione allait protester mais en voyant la mine morose du brun, elle se ravisa. A la place, elle soupira puis hocha la tête.

« Tu devrais dormir… comme ça tu pourrais aller discuter avec lui, à tête reposée demain. » conseilla Hermione avant de sortir du dortoir.

Cette nuit-là Harry fit d'horrible cauchemar rempli de blond prenant du plaisir avec un autre que lui.

~HPDM~

Harry soupira, pour la énième fois depuis le début du cours d'histoire, et il se reçut par extension le même nombre de regard noir provenant d'Hermione, qu'il ignora superbement, préférant concentrer son regard sur un certain blond au premier rang.

Le blond s'était évertué à l'éviter à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait pour essayer de lui parler, c'était à la fois frustrant et énervant.

Harry pouvait comprendre qu'il l'ait trompé… non en fait il ne comprenait pas, mais il aurait pu avec le temps… ou peut-être pas… Mais au moins que le blond ait le cran de le lui dire en face, nom de Merlin !

Agacé, Harry sortit la sucette bleue et l'enfourna rageusement dans sa bouche en s'assurant de faire autant de bruit que possible avec l'emballage. La réaction fut immédiate, Hermione et – étrangement – Malfoy se retournèrent d'un bel ensemble et le fusillèrent du regard.

Le brun comme à l'accoutumé ignora Hermione, mais renvoya un regard empli de mépris et de rage… et peut-être un peu d'incompréhension aussi.

Mais le blond se retourna. Irrité au possible, Harry fit tournoyer rapidement sa sucette dans sa bouche, quand il remarqua le petit sursaut que venait de faire Malfoy. Ok, que lui arrivait-il encore ?

Le blond se retourna une nouvelle fois, sûrement pour le fusiller du regard, mais bizarrement son regard était trop voilé et ses joues trop rouges pour paraître assez convaincant. Pourquoi était-il dans cet état ?

L'incompréhension fit qu'Harry mordille légèrement sa sucette… et brusquement le blond leva la main, faisant sursauter son voisin et le professeur fantôme qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le dérange.

« Oui, avez-vous une question… Mr. –euh ? »

« Malfoy. » grinça Malfoy entre ses dents.

« Oui, voilà… » répondit distraitement le professeur Binns.

« J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, professeur… »

« Ah ? » dit Binns d'une voix qui témoignait son absence d'intérêt, « allez-y »

Malfoy se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie, mais il prit néanmoins le temps de lancer un regard lourd de reproche à Harry en passant à côté de sa table. Perplexe, Harry suça doucement sa sucette, tout en levant un sourcil pour faire comprendre au blond son incompréhension. Après tout, c'était à LUI d'être en colère !

Mais la réaction du blond fut inattendue, en effet à la place de l'habituel réplique sarcastique, le blond se précipita vers la sortie, bien que Harry crut déceler une lueur de désir dans les yeux du blond et Harry aurait pu jurer avoir vu Malfoy scruter attentivement sa sucette… C'était très… étrange.

~HPDM~

Harry frappa rageusement dans le mur alors que Malfoy lui échappait à nouveau. Celui-ci était revenu juste avant la sonnerie et était reparti avant même qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de se lever et depuis Harry n'arrivait plus à lui mettre la main dessus.

Agacé, Harry sortit la carte des Marauders – ce qu'ils auraient dû faire dès le début, d'ailleurs – et il vit le blond, où plutôt le point censé représenter le blond, courir à toute vitesse un étage plus haut, ce qui était surprenant vu la manière dont Malfoy s'évertuer à expliquer à Harry, qu'un Malfoy ne courrait jamais.

Souriant, Harry se dit que sur ce coup-là, Malfoy avait vraiment merdé. Non seulement il s'éloignait des cachots, mais en plus il choisissait d'emprunter un couloir où il n'y avait personne et qui en plus se trouvait à côté d'un des nombreux passages secrets que possédaient le château. Oui, vraiment Malfoy n'aurait pas pu trouver pire comme chemin à prendre.

Son sourire s'agrandit et gardant un œil sur la carte, il emprunta le passage secret qui se situait non loin de là. A peine fut-il sorti du passage, que déjà des pas précipités retentirent à seulement quelques mètres, au détour d'un couloir.

Et alors que Draco tourna, sa route fut coupée par l'arrivée d'Harry. Interloqué, le blond eut à peine le temps de faire un pas en arrière dans l'intention de rebrousser chemin, que Harry, qui avait anticipé son mouvement, le retint par le poignet et l'accula contre le mur.

« Potter ! » s'écria Draco, « je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? »

« Ce qu'il me prend ? » répéta Harry, éberlué, mais la rage prit rapidement une place dominante dans ses émotion, « c'est plutôt de toi qu'il s'agit ! Espèce de connard ! Qui c'était, hein ? »

« De quoi ? Je ne comprends de quoi tu parles, Potter » rétorqua Draco, même si la panique prenait doucement possession de lui.

« Ah vraiment ? » grinça Harry, en se rapprochant un peu plus encore du blond.

« B-bien sûr » répliqua le blond, qui maudit aussitôt sa voix de trembler.

« Bon… » susurra le Survivant aux oreilles du Slytherin, « je pense que je vais devoir recourir à d'autres méthodes pour te faire avouer alors… »

Le blond frissonna bien malgré lui, quand il sentit le souffle chaud du Gryffindor contre son oreille. Le prince des Slytherins prit donc un peu plus de temps pour assimiler ce que venait de lui dire le brun.

«Qu – » eut à peine le temps de dire Draco, que déjà le brun mettait son 'plan' à exécution.

Harry eut un sourire typiquement Slytherin, il connaissait le 'point faible' de Draco, pour l'avoir découvert totalement par hasard un jour au cours d'une – euh – balade dans la forêt interdite. Autant dire que le Survivant n'allait pas se gêner pour l'utiliser aujourd'hui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tu as peur de moi, Draco ? » siffla Harry, en Parseltongue**(3)**.

Draco frémit mais tenta de ne rien laisser paraître et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir. Mais tout cela fut peine perdue lorsque Harry, se rapprochant toujours plus du blond, se pencha à ses oreilles pour siffler : « N'essaye pas de résister, Draco, tu en es incapable de toute façon »

La réaction du blond fut immédiate, il haleta et sentit ses jambes flageoler, tandis qu'il se maintenait en attrapant la chemise du brun pour ne pas tomber, sa tête reposant sur ses épaules.

« H-Harry » gémit-il, « Arr…ête tu sais que… je-je suis- AH -sensible. »

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'aurait imaginé que le blond soit aussi réactif au Parseltongue, il suffisait d'un simple mot prononcé dans la langue des serpents pour que le prince des serpents – quelle ironie tout de même – perde tous ses moyens.

« Mais je le sssais, Draco » continua Harry.

La prise sur la chemise du brun se renforça et le blond gémit bruyamment, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« J-je ne… te… comprends… pas. » haleta Draco, les larmes aux yeux.

« Qui c'était, Draco ? » demanda le brun normalement, et sentant quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse il ondula lentement, pour augmenter le pouvoir de persuasion qu'il avait sur le blond.

«Q-Quoi ? » demanda Draco, l'esprit embrumé.

Il maudissait actuellement sa fichue faiblesse, ou plutôt le patrimoine génétique des Malfoys. Bien qu'il y ait un certain temps où il en était plutôt fier. En effet, l'une des grandes particularités des héritiers Malfoy était leur sensibilité aux 'ondes magiques', ainsi il pouvait détecter un sort, jeté à leur encontre, bien avant que le sort ait atteint sa cible. Mais voilà, chaque chose avait sa faiblesse et celle du blond était le Parseltongue. Les vibrations particulières des ondes magiques émises par le Parseltongue, mélangés à celle du brun étaient tout simplement… aphrodisiaques. Dans ses moments-là, Draco ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que ces sifflements, qu'il ne comprenait pas… C'était si sensuel et déstabilisant…

« Qui était ce fichu connard avec toi, hier ? » répéta Harry, en passant furtivement ses doigts sur l'érection du blond, à travers son pantalon.

« P-Per…son…ne » articula difficilement Draco, gémissant aux attouchements du brun.

« Menteur ! » l'accusa Harry, tout en déboutonnant d'un geste rageur le pantalon du blond, et descendant le boxer avant d'empoigner furieusement l'érection du blond et de faire de rapide mouvement de va-et-vient. « Je vous ai entendu… tu sais juste avant que tu ne me chasses de MON appartement… »

«Haaaaa. J-je te…jure… Harry, il n'y… avait… AH… per-son-ne. » haleta Draco.

« Alors, c'était quoi ce que j'avais entendu ? » demanda Harry, en ralentissant le rythme.

«Je…je…AH, pitié plus… plus vite ! » supplia Draco au bord des larmes.

« Réponds-moi alors. » répliqua Harry, en accélérant le rythme.

« C'est… à cause… de –»

Mais Draco n'eut pas le temps de continuer que des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'autre bout du couloir.

Harry réagit au quart de tour : il embrassa le blond du bout des lèvres et s'en alla, non sans avoir murmuré un « tu devrais remonter ton pantalon, ça me dérangerait si quelqu'un d'autre te voyait ainsi… retrouve-moi plus tard, tu connais le chemin… et n'essaye pas de te défiler, je saurais comment te retrouver et te faire cracher le morceau… bonne journée, _mon cœur._ » et laissant derrière lui un blond pantelant, mais surtout extrêmement excité.

Celui-ci eut à peine le temps de fermer son pantalon, que la personne-qu'il-tuerait-prochainement-pour-l'avoir-interrompu-alors-qu'il-allait-jouir arriva, et ce n'était nul autre que Blaise Zabini, son ex-meilleur ami.

« Waw, Dray, toi t'as la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de s'envoyer en l'air. » décréta Blaise, en avisant les joues rougis, les cheveux décoiffés et la respiration haletante du blond.

« Non, Blaise » dit Draco, d'un ton calme, assez surprenant en vue de la situation, « J'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui aurait pu prendre son pied, mais qui a été interrompu par son meilleur ami qui est arrivé au mauvais moment et à fait fuir son petit ami ! »

La fin de la phrase avait été criée, signe que Draco ne se sentait pas si calme que ça et il fusillait allègrement le noir du regard.

« Oh… » dit Blaise, qui ne semblait pas être affecté par la colère du blond, « C'est pour ça que tu as la baguette de Merlin dans le pantalon. »

« Blaise » dit Draco d'un ton menaçant.

« Oui, oui, c'est bien mon nom… j'étais venu te chercher parce que le prochain cours allait bientôt commencer… mais bon comme je vois que tu as manifestement d'autre –euh – projet, je vais te laisser… sauf si tu as besoin d'aide, bien sûr » dit Blaise, avec un petit sourire pervers.

« Dégage. » marmonna Draco, qui se dirigeait lui-même vers les toilettes les plus proches, tout en pestant : « Saleté de journée de merde ! Et saleté de Survivant pervers ! »

Furieux, il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne, et baissa rapidement son pantalon avant de rageusement prendre son érection en main (dans tous les sens du terme).

Si quelqu'un était passé à côté des toilettes à ce moment là il aurait entendu quelque chose comme :

« Oh bordel, Harry ,tu ne peux pas savoir combien je te HAIS ! Hmmmmm… »

~HPDM~

Harry, quant à lui, se baladait calmement avec un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage, se répétant inlassablement des ''il ne m'a pas trompé'' joyeux. Bon, le blond lui devait quand même quelques explications mais l'essentiel était là. Harry s'arrêta en se rendant compte qu'inconsciemment il s'était dirigé vers ses appartements, et qu'il se trouvait précisément devant la porte qu'un certain blond lui avait claquée au nez.

La scène de la veille lui revint en mémoire et le fit froncer les sourcils. Que s'était-il passé à ce moment-là ? En vue des cris, qu'il avait entendu, Draco avait été manifestement en train de prendre son pied… Mais il n'y avait personne avec lui à ce moment-là… Harry pouvait en être certain, car aussi beau comédien que soit le Slytherin, il n'aurait jamais pu mentir à Harry dans cette situation.

Peut-être que Draco se contentait de sa main droite dans ce cas ? Harry secoua la tête, c'était impossible le blond ne l'aurait pas repoussé dans ce cas. Le brun ne sut pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression d'y être pour quelque chose… Mais comment pourrait-il l'être, il n'avait rien fait à part –.

Harry s'interrompit dans ses pensées, la compréhension ainsi qu'un sourire sadique s'inscrivit sur son visage tandis qu'il s'allongea confortablement sur son grand lit, en attendant que le blond vienne – ce qui ne se produirait pas avant une heure étant donné que le vert et argent avait cours actuellement … Si sa théorie était juste, le blond allait regretter d'être venu.

~HPDM~

Draco soupira. Pourquoi le temps passait-il si rapidement lorsqu'on redoutait un évènement ? Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le cours touchait déjà à sa fin et il marchait lentement vers les appartements privés du brun, s'attendant au pire. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et inspira profondément hésitant à rentrer ou non.

~HPDM~

Harry surveillait grâce à la carte des Marauders le parcours du blond, avec un sourire malicieux, sourire qui s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit le blond hésiter devant sa porte. Le brun ouvrit la porte à la volée et sans laisser le temps à Draco de réagir, l'entraîna jusqu'au lit, dans lequel il le poussa pour le forcer à s'allonger. Harry s'assit alors à califourchon sur son amant afin de l'immobiliser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Potter ? » demanda Draco, nerveusement, le souvenir d'un moment plus tôt lui revint en mémoire, et cela n'aidait pas pour le rassurer.

« Oh… pas grand-chose » dit Harry, d'un ton nonchalant, « je t'empêche juste de t'enfuir quand tu sauras mes intentions… »

« T-tes intentions ? » répéta Draco, en se tortillant pour essayer de se dégager, sans succès.

Harry sourit et sortit la dernière sucette des frères Weasley.

« Ca te dit quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il malicieusement, en voyant les yeux de Draco s'écarquiller d'horreur.

« Non pas du tout ! » répondit Draco, un peu trop rapidement pour être convaincant.

« Donc » dit Harry en jouant avec l'emballage de la sucette, « ça ne devrait pas te poser de problème si je déballe la sucette et la mange, maintenant ? »

« NON ! » cria Draco, « ne fais pas – »

Trop tard. Harry avait arraché l'emballage d'un coup dévoilant une sucette couleur vert pomme. Et au même instant il sentit quelque chose de dure, très dure se former contre ses fesses, tandis que Draco poussait un cri à mi-chemin entre un juron et un gémissement.

« Hm… » constata Harry, en ondulant légèrement le bassin pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas et sourit en entendant le gémissement révélateur de Draco, « donc c'était ça… c'est brillant comme invention… vraiment…»

« S-Salop ! » l'insulta Draco, en se mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de gémir.

« Oui, peut-être bien… » admit Harry, un sourire en coin scotché sur son visage. « Je me demandais juste, ce qu'il se passerait si je suçais cette sucette… après tout c'est fait pour ça non ? »

Le blond ne lui répondit pas, à la place un frisson d'anticipation le parcourut et ce fut suffisant pour Harry.

« T-Tu n'as… pas… intérêt à… faire ça Potter ! » dit-il finalement.

« Sinon quoi ? » demanda perfidement Harry.

« Sinon… je te jure que je me vengerais ! » le menaça Draco, bien que l'effet soit atténué par ses yeux sombres de désir et son souffle saccadé.

« Oui… fais donc ça… » rétorqua Harry, en jetant un regard gourmant à la friandise.

Doucement Harry lapa le haut de la sucette à l'aide de petits coups de langue et un gémissement étouffé lui répondit. Il n'avait plus aucun doute à présent sur l'utilité de cette sucette et son sourire s'agrandit.

« On va s'amuser » dit-il en jetant un regard lubrique au blond.

Le brun fit tournoyer lentement la sucette dans sa bouche, laissant le goût de pomme se propager tandis qu'il déshabilla tout aussi lentement Draco, celui-ci était dans un état second et ne pouvait que gémir des assauts du brun.

Les barrières de tissus tombèrent les unes après les autres, et bientôt le blond fut nu, son érection fièrement dressé. Harry retira alors la sucette de sa bouche, s'attirant un gémissement de frustration de la part du blond.

« Ha-Harry » supplia Draco, « Encore »

Harry passa alors sa langue sur toute la longueur de la sucette tout en effleurant de ses doigts le sexe dressé de son amant.

« S'il… te.. AH ... plait. » réussit à articuler difficilement le blond, qui était submergé par les sensations que lui procurait le brun… Sentir cette langue humide sur son sexe, sans _véritablement _le sentir... et les effleurements insoutenables du brun… tout cela c'était tout simplement… _trop_.

« Que veux-tu ? » demanda Harry, son souffle se percutant doucement contre la sucette, ce qui fit frémir violemment Draco.

« Touche-moi, suce-moi, baise-moi… fais ce que tu veux mais pitié fais vite ! »

Harry sourit et fourra la sucette dans sa bouche faisant de longs va-et-vient dessus. Sa main se faufila vers l'érection de Draco et calqua le rythme sur celle de sa bouche.

« AH….HARRY ! OH mon dieu…. Oui… » hurla Draco, en rejetant sa tête en arrière, malgré sa précédente supplique le blond ne s'attendait pas à ce que le brun lui obéisse si vite.

Et les va-et-vient accélérèrent… encore et encore… Draco haletait, il sentait la jouissance arriver de plus en plus vite… son corps était arqué au maximum, et il perdait pied, n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement… à ce moment-là, il n'était même plus sûr de se rappeler quel était son nom… Et le rythme accéléra encore, encouragé par les cris du blond qui répétait inlassablement le nom du brun… Oh Merlin c'était si bon ! Il…Il… il allait…

Mais alors que sa semence aurait dû se répandre rien ne se produit…Draco hoqueta en se rendant qu' il ne pouvait pas jouir ! Alors qu'il avait atteint le summum du supportable ! Il… il n'arrivait plus à respirer, c'était si intense….. et il voulait désespérément jouir… Et le rythme effréné qui ne s'arrêtait toujours pas… c'était _sii _bon… mais Draco ne pouvait plus le supporter… c'était… c'était trop…

Le blond n'avait même pas conscience que des larmes de frustration coulaient doucement de ses yeux et que ses hanches bougeaient contre sa volonté pour se rapprocher de la main d'Harry… encore plus… toujours plus…

« Harry…Harry » sanglota le blond, « pitié… laisse-moi jouir ! Je veux… je veux tellement pitié… j'en peux plus….pitié ! »

« Tu ne peux pas ? » demanda Harry, surpris, en plaçant la sucette sur le côté pour pouvoir parler mais n'arrêta pas ses mouvements de mains pour autant.

Draco secoua désespérément la tête de gauche à droite.

« Et… euh, comment je suis censé… euh… tu vois ? » demanda Harry, gêné.

C'était un comble ça, qu'il soit embarrassé après tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait subir au blond !

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que les vibrations de chaque parole prononcée se répercutaient sur la sucette et empêchaient définitivement le blond de parler, l'esprit trop embrumé par le plaisir.

« F-finis-la….. » réussit finalement à dire le blond, après avoir rassemblé le peu de concentration qu'il lui restait.

« Euh… ok… je la mords, ça ira ? »

Draco aurait voulu crier un 'non' retentissant, mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge au moment où Harry planta ses dents dans la sucette. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux de surprise en réalisant que le sexe de son amant avait _littéralement _vibré après la morsure, et que le corps du blond était pris de tremblements incontrôlables.

« OH MON DIEU….oui, encore, Harry, encore !» hurla Draco, d'une voix rauque. « Oh pitié…. Pitié. Pitié… Harry, Harrry, HARRY ! »

Le blond avait définitivement perdu toute once de raison, ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte laissait passer un souffle saccadé et brûlant.

Harry inspira profondément à cette vue, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se retenir de jouir si le blond n'arrêtait pas tout de suite et puis son pantalon se faisait déjà douloureusement serré. Le brun lorgna alors sur la sucette et calcula mentalement le nombre de 'morsure' qu'il faudrait pour la terminer… encore deux.

Il croqua alors brusquement une autre partie de la sucette provoquant d'autres hurlements, gémissements, supplications et tremblements de la part du blond, qui semblait suffoquer de plaisir.

« Oh et puis merde, j'en peux plus. » jura Harry, en retirant violemment sa chemise et baissant son pantalon, gardant sa sucette dans sa bouche pour pouvoir utiliser ses deux mains.

Harry écarta alors tendrement les cuisses de son amant et s'y plaça, murmurant un sort de lubrifiant sur ses doigts et son sexe douloureusement dressé.

Draco parvint à comprendre les intensions du brun malgré la brume de plaisir qui l'entourait, ainsi, il secoua désespérément la tête de gauche à droite quand il sentit le survivant introduire lentement un doigt en lui.

« Arr…rrête , non, je… je… ne… pour –rais… pas le…le… MERLIN Harry, c'est… c'est trop ! » gémit Draco, qui ne put cependant pas empêcher ses hanches de venir à l'encontre du doigt d'Harry.

« Je ne peux pas, Draco, sais-tu l'effet que tu as sur moi quand tu es dans cet état ? » dit Harry, fébrile, en glissant un deuxième doigt, et faisant de légers mouvements de ciseaux pour élargir la paroi.

« Ha-Harry » hoqueta Draco. « non …ne fais pas… CA ! » hurla-t-il, tandis que Harry avait remplacé ses doigts par quelque chose de beaucoup plus volumineux.

« Hmm…. » gémit le brun, « Draco tu es si étroit. »

« B-Bouge… oh s'il-te-plaît bouge ! » supplia Draco, en bougeant frénétiquement des hanches.

Haletant, Harry ne se fit pas prier pour obéir… il amorça un léger coup de rein, qui les fit gémir de concert. Puis les gémissements se transformaient en cris faisant écho au bruit de leur corps qui se percutaient encore et encore, de plus en plus fort, tandis que les mouvements se firent de plus en plus violents et sensuels. Les cris augmentèrent encore d'un décibel lorsque le brun trouva la prostate de son partenaire, et ne laissant plus, par la suite, de répit à cette petite glande si sensible enfouie profondément dans le corps du blond.

Quand Harry sentit qu'il allait venir, il replaça la sucette –ou ce qu'il en resta – correctement entre ses dents, et accéléra encore un peu plus leur rythme déjà frénétique. Puis, le brun joui profondément dans le corps de son amant après un dernier coup violent contre la prostate de Draco, tout en mordant le dernier morceau de la sucette, qui fondit rapidement sur sa langue.

~HPDM~

Draco cria, en fait il hurla de plaisir… il sentait Harry partout, en lui, sur lui et autour de lui… Et le blond perdait complètement pied, incapable de réfléchir correctement, de parler de manière cohérente – sauf pour hurler le nom du brun – mais enfin et _surtout _il était incapable de jouir… et Merlin savait qu'il en avait envie…

Aussi, quand Harry croqua violemment la sucette, le corps de Draco fut pris de soubresaut et le blond ne put se retenir et joui immédiatement en hurlant le prénom du Survivant, sa semence se répandant entre leurs deux corps couverts de sueur et de luxure. Le souffle haletant, Draco ne put le supporter et ne fit pas moins que de s'évanouir d'une overdose de plaisir.

~HPDM~

Harry s'écroula, exténué et haletant sur Draco, qui venait de perdre connaissance. Harry tentait difficilement de reprendre son souffle et de calmer les violentes pulsations de son cœur contre sa poitrine… il avait également conscience à travers le torse du blond, collé au sien, que le blond n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

Souriant, doucement, Harry parvint finalement à se rouler sur le côté, et passa une main tendre sur la joue du blond.

« C'était… fantastique. » chuchota le blond, d'une voix endormie, les yeux clos se rapprochant légèrement du brun.

« Oui pour moi aussi » répondit le brun, amusé du comportement du blond. « On devrait peut-être aller se nettoyer, non ? »

« Hmm… »

Mais Harry sut grâce à la respiration régulière du blond qu'il s'était déjà endormi. Le brun secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite, un sourire tendre, collé au visage, avant de murmurer deux sortilèges de nettoyage et se blottir confortablement contre son amant.

Harry ne tarda pas à rejoindre le blond dans les bras de Morphée.

~HPDM~

Dans l'arrière boutique d'un magasin de farces et attrapes, où des tiroirs et des tiroirs étaient remplis de papier et de produits en tout jour, trônait sur un bureau, jonché de feuille, un petit formulaire.

Et si quelqu'un s'approchait de cet endroit, cette personne pourrait certainement lire ceci :

**Wizzy Chups : **

**Catégorie : **_S-P.M_

**Format : **_Existe sous trois formats :_

_- bleu : 5 minutes _

_-rouge : 10 minutes _

_-vert : 20 minutes _

**Effet : **_Soumet le sujet dans un état d'excitation important, accroit les sensations du sujet. La sucette une fois 'sucé' transmet directement les sensations au sujet, comme si la partie excité – c'est-à-dire – le sexe était directement 'sucé'. _

**Condition : **_Pour rendre le produit efficace, il suffit de faire sentir au 'suceur' et au 'sucé' les sprays prévus à cet effet, et qui sont remis avec le produit. _

_Il est nécessaire de noter que le produit ne marchera QUE si les deux parties sont en couples. Et consentant même inconsciemment. _

**Avantages : **_Un énorme plaisir pour le 'sucé'. Mais cela permet également de moins rebuter les personnes qui sont contre le sexe oral… étant donné qu'en théorie ce n'est '' qu'une sucette ''. Cela devrait atténuer les éventuels dégoûts. _

_Si le sujet a une relation sexuelle en même temps que subir les assauts de la sucette, sa fatigue sera telle que le sujet sera dans l'incapacité de se rendre en cours. (Evidemment l'infirmière scolaire diagnostiquera cela comme un simple manque de sommeil ou une surdose de stresse, de ce fait le sujet peut profiter d'une journée à se prélasser dans son lit) _

**Annulation : **_Les effets de la sucette s'annulent après le laps de temps caractérisant la sucette ou après avoir été intégralement mangé._

Un rouquin entra alors dans l'arrière boutique et regarda avec un sourire sadique la fiche d'identité de leur nouveau produit, qui sera mis en vente dans six mois. Un second rouquin, identique au premier entra également, et lorsqu'il vit ce que son frère regardait il eut le même sourire sadique.

« On a eu une excellente idée sur ce coup-là, pas vrai George ? » demanda Fred avec un sourire satisfait.

« Oui, j'avoue qu'envoyer à ces deux là des beuglantes imprégnés de 'spray' était brillant » admit George, « par contre l'idée du 'petit' discours que l'on a eut à faire pour convaincre Harry de les prendre était particulièrement stupide ! »

« M'en parle pas, j'ai la bouche sèche rien que d'y penser ! »

« D'ailleurs je me demande qui a eu cette idée stupide ! »

« C'est toi ! » dirent les deux rouquins d'une même voix, en se pointant du doigt d'un geste identique.

Puis ils ricanèrent, avant de se lancer un regard complice.

« La prochaine fois, il faudrait trouver quelque chose de plus pratique. » songea George, à voix haute.

« Tout à fait, mais avoue que la tête qu'a fait Harry à ce moment-là était tout simplement impayable ! » ricana Fred.

George voulut rajouter quelque chose mais au même moment une beuglante atterrit devant eux. Ils écarquillèrent alors les yeux de surprise mais n'eurent pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste que la voix 'mélodieuse et douce' du Survivant retentit dans la pièce :

_« Fred et George Weasley ! _

_Je vous assure que SI vous essayez encore de me faire tester vos produits sans m'expliquer son fonctionnement, les punitions de Mme Weasley ne seront rien face à ce que je vous ferrai, est-ce clair ? »_

Les jumeaux déglutirent, tandis que la voix continuait, de manière plus douce cette fois.

_« N'empêche c'était brillant, comme invention, chapeau ! Même si je vous en veux encore de m'avoir fait tourner en bourrique,' 'hautement bénéfique pour mon couple'', tu parles ! Mon couple a failli se défaire à cause de vous ! _

_Et puis pourquoi avez-vous expliqué par lettres les effets de la sucette à Draco et pas à moi ? C'est foutument injuste !_

_Ps : Je vous paierai quinze galions de plus que mes dons habituels pour que vous ne dîtes rien à Draco ! » _

« Il ne nous a pas interdit de lui faire tester son produit, n'est-ce pas ? » fit remarquer innocemment George. « juste de lui expliquer son fonctionnement »

« En effet… »

Les deux rouquins se regardèrent et le même sourire s'affichait sur leur visage… un sourire particulièrement calculateur… qui se fana rapidement, à l'arrivée d'une deuxième Beuglante.

« Mais c'est la journée ou quoi ?» maugréa Fred.

Cette fois ce fut la voix de Draco Malfoy qui résonnait dans l'arrière –boutique :

« _COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSE ? SAVEZ-VOUS CE QUE J'AI DU ENDURER A CAUSE DE VOUS ? BANDE DE DEGENERES MENTAUX ! La prochaine fois que vous tentez quelque chose comme ça… le courroux d'Harry ne sera MINIME face au mien, compris ? Je me demande ce qu'il m'a pris d'accepter d'être le co-sponsor de cette boutique, franchement !_

_Ps : peu importe combien vous a payé ce fichu survivant je vous en paye le double pour que vous ne lui dîtes rien ! » _

Les jumeaux éclatèrent alors de rire : « ils forment vraiment un couple soudé et _sans _secrets ces deux là … » se moqua Fred.

« Parfaitement, non mais je te jure, plus conflictuel que ces deux là tu meurs ! Et dire qu'ils sont censés s'aimer et pas se faire toutes les crasses possibles et imaginables ! » dit George.

« Bah… chacun est libre d'exprimer ses sentiments de la manière qu'il souhaite » dit philosophiquement Fred, en haussant les épaules.

Au même moment, la Beuglante se déchira d'elle-même, éparpillant les morceaux dans toute la pièce, pourtant un morceau – qui avait l'air intact – plus grand que les autres virevolta jusqu'aux mains de Fred, qui le rattrapa à la volée. Il haussa un sourcil perplexe, mais quand il reconnut ce que c'était, il arbora un air typiquement Slytherin qui aurait fit frémir n'importe qui présent dans cette pièce – sauf George, évidemment.

« Alors ? » demanda celui-ci.

« Alors… » répondit Fred, avec un sourire victorieux tout en ouvrant un tiroir, « j'avais raison, on aura bien besoin d'une section 'bon de commande' pour ce tiroir. »

George sourit quand il comprit ce que cela voulait dire…

« Et bien ce ne serait pas marrant si le blondinet ne se vengeait pas n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il a commandé ? »

« L'autre produit qu'on lui a présenté dans la lettre qu'on lui a envoyé l'autre jour, quoi d'autre ? » dit Fred avec un sourire malicieux.

« Oh et bien ça risque de devenir intéressant…. » constata George en se frottant les mains.

« Oui mais je plains, Harry, d'avance »

« Hm… C'est vrai qu'on pourrait le prévenir pour qu'il soit préparé…. » dit George songeur…

« On le préviendra, alors ? » demanda Fred.

Ils se regardèrent alors avant de dire d'une même voix « Non. »

« De toute façon, Harry saura se débrouiller tout seul… » argumenta George

« Après tout il a bien réussi à vaincre Voldemort ! » approuva Fred.

« Et qu'est donc un blondinet armé de notre prochain produit par rapport à un mage noir en puissance, n'est-ce pas ? » renchérit George.

« Mais bon » dirent-il en même temps, « Harry va quand même morfler ! »

Fred sourit et fouilla dans un autre tiroir avant de sortir victorieux un tampon. Il tamponna alors la fiche d'identité, où à présent on pouvait voir une grande trace rouge :

_**Testé et approuvé par Messieurs Potter-Malfoy **_

Le rouquin mit alors la fiche dans le tiroir, où l'on pouvait discerner de nombreuses autres fiches et des prototypes de produits éparpillés.

Fred referma alors le tiroir et les jumeaux sortirent pour fêter leur ''victoire''.

~HPDM~

Dans l'arrière-boutique d'un magasin de farces et attrapes, on pouvait distinguer de nombreux et nombreux tiroirs toutes étiquetés sous différentes catégories : 'boîte à flemme', 'farces' et d'autres encore… Mais celui qui attirait le plus d'attention était celui qui se trouvait à l'écart des autres, avec une taille assez importante… Ce tiroir était noté « S-P.M »

_Le tiroir Spécial Potter-Malfoy…_

Oh oui et avec tout ce qui se trouvait dans ce tiroir, l'année était loin d'être fini… mais surtout cela n'allait pas être de tout répit pour un certain couple à la relation électrique…

**THE END ! **

_La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid… tellement froid qu'il peut devenir brûlant parfois… _

_

* * *

_

**(1) Poudlard **

**(2) Pré-au-lard **

**(3) Fourchelang **

**

* * *

**

Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plus ^^ et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ^^

Joyeux Noël à tous !


End file.
